Electronic cigarettes are mainly used for quitting smoking and substituting cigarettes. At present, a structure of an electronic cigarette on the market generally comprises an outer sleeve, a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly. The battery assembly supplies power to the atomizer assembly to generate smoke for a user to smoke, and to simulate smoking.
In the prior art, appearance of the outer sleeve of the electronic cigarette is stuck on one kind of stickers to make function of heat insulation and anti-slipping. The sticking process of production is complicated and inefficient, and is difficult to meet the personalized needs of different users.